Only U
by BearLin
Summary: Kris cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri, Sehun karena kedekatannya dengan Tao kekasihnya.


**Hii~ it's me back with new ff, but just shortfic...**

**Gara2 liat piku Tao nyender manja2 gitu ke Sehun jadi pengen bikin ff TaoHun ^^ apalagi kemaren liat birthday message-nya Tao buat Sehun, cheesy...cheesy—kata Sehun ^^**

**So...happy reading, and...**

**Happy birthday for uri baby maknae, wish u always be healthy and happy, and blessing with affection by your hyungs and fans *pecahin ****silver balon***** dooor~**

* * *

**PAIRING : **TAORIS, TAOHUN

**GENRE :** DRAMA/ROMANCE/FAMILY

**WARNING :** GS, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, cerita pasaran dan gaje

**DISCLAIMER :** They belong to themeselves, but this story is mine

**RATED :** T

**LENGHT :** Oneshot

.

.

.

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

Kris mengerang karena bunyi suara ponselnya mengganggu dan menariknya dari alam mimpinya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam diraihnya ponselnya yang berada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Yoboseyo?" Jawab Kris, masih dengan mata terpejam dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Yoboseyo, Dad?" Jawab orang diseberang line sana.

"Sehun?"

Kris langsung membuka matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengamati ponselnya. Disana tertera nama anaknya, Sehun.

"Yah! Dad, are you still sleep?"

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, namun hanya menampilkan cengirannya –walaupun Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tadi memang Sehun menelpon ketika dirinya belum lama terlelap. Dengan setengah sadar dia berjanji akan menjemput anaknya ketika kuliahnya selesai, namun...

"Ani, Sehunnie." Kris menjawab cepat.

"Benarkah?" Sehun tidak percaya.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai? Kau pulang jam berapa? Aku akan tiba di kampusmu dalam 20—ani, 15 menit."

Kata-kata Kris begitu manis dan penuh bujukan.

"Gwenchana, kau tidak usah menjemputku, Dad. Aku pulang bersana Tao Noona."

"Ani, biar aku jemput kalian."

"Oh, itu Tao Noona. Bye, Dad."

"Tapi Se—"

Dan sepertinya anaknya itu tidak mendengar kalimat Kris yang terakhir dan langsung memutuskan sambung telponnya.

.

.

.

Tao.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tao, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, bisa dibilang calon ibu Sehun nantinya.

'Wu Yifan, are you jealous?'

Di kepalanya terngiang kata-kata seperti itu.

"Yah! What the hell is that?"

Kris bermonolog sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Mana mungkin dirinya cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri. Walaupun memang Tao adalah senior Sehun di universitasnya dan usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun.

Di usia yang terbilang masih muda Kris sudah memiliki anak yang sudah dewasa. Usia Kris sekarang adalah 39 tahun dan Sehun 19 tahun. Dan kekasihnya Huang Zitao berusia 23 tahun. Jadi mau diakui atau tidak ada sedikit rasa cemburu di dalam hati Kris melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Tao, karena perbedaan usia mereka jauh lebih sedikit dibanding perbedaan usianya dengan Tao, ditambah lagi mereka belajar di universitas yang sama.

Keluar dari kamarnya Kris berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Setelah selesai dia beranjak ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa yang berada di depan televisi. Namja itu mengambil tab yang terletak di meja di depannya dan menyalakannya.

Ketika Kris sedang serius dengan memeriksa pekerjaannya dengan tab-nya tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan terdengar suara Sehun memanggilnya.

"Dad, are you home?"

"Ne." Kris menjawab singkat.

"Ada Tao Noona, Dad." Sehun memberitahu Kris.

"Hmm..." Kris hanya bergumam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari tab-nya.

Sehun berjalan melewati Kris –yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya- menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Saat Sehun sudah keluar dari dapur dan membawa minumannya dilihatnya Tao sudah berada di ruang tengah, duduk di sofa disamping Kris.

"Noona, minumanmu."

Sehun menyerahkan minuman yang berada di tangan kanannya kepada Tao. Tao mengulurkan tangan menerimanya.

"Gomawo."

Setelah menyeruput minumannya Tao meletakkannya di meja di depannya. Kemudian yeoja itu berpaling kepada namja disebelahnya.

"Gege sedang sibuk?"

Tanya yeoja itu, pasalnya selama beberapa menit dia duduk disamping Kris –sambil menunggu Sehun membawakannya minuman, namja itu tidak menoleh kepadanya atau pun menyapanya.

"Hmm..."

Kris hanya memjawab dengan gumaman seperti tadi.

Tao kemudian menoleh menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya,

'Ada apa dengannya?'

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak mengerti.

Melihat jawaban Sehun, Tao hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun merasakan smartphone-nya bergetar. Namja itu mengambil benda itu di dalam saku celananya dan mengeceknya. Dalam beberapa detik bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Noona, lihat!" kata namja itu kemudian.

"Wae?" Tao menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Dilihatnya senyuman menghiasi wajah anak dari kekasihnya itu. Dia pun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun lalu duduk disebelahnya.

Sehun memberikan smartphone-nya kepada Tao.

"Aigoo~" Tao berseru.

Kedua orang itu pun larut dalam pembicaraan tanpa menyadari seseorang lagi yang berada di ruangan yang sama sedang memendam suatu rasa.

Kris masih memperhatikan mereka hingga tiba-tiba Tao mengangkat kepala dan pandangan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan sorotan mata Kris. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian namja bermarga Wu itu langsung memutus kontak mata itu dan menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Tapi Tao yakin dia melihat sesuatu dalam sorotan mata Kris tadi.

Tao memperhatikan Sehun kembali yang tengah mengetik sesuatu pada layar smartphone-nya saat dia melihat pergerakan di depannya. Dilihatnya Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat Kris sudah berada diteras luar, Tao memanggilnya.

"Ge!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak menoleh atau membalikkan badannya. Tao menghampirinya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Are jealous?"

Tao langsung menembaknya, dan itu sepertinya tepat pada sasaran karena kemudian Kris langsung menjawab. Dengan terlalu cepat.  
"Ani."

"Yes, you are."

Tao membawa tubuhnya maju selangkah ke depan, merapat pada tubuh namja di depannya.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm no—"

Mulut Kris berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata,karena yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang teramat manis menempel pada bibirnya. Tao menciumnya.

Tao melumat bibir Kris. Dan Kris pun tidak mau dan tidak dapat menolak manisnya bibir yang telah menjadi candunya ini. Namja itu pun balas melumat bibir kekasihnya.

Saat Kris mengangkat tangannya dan menekan tengkuk Tao untuk memperdalam ciumannya tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara anaknya berkata,

"Yah! Dad, Noona! Can you please... not in front of me?"

Mereka pun otomatis memisahkan diri. Tao melirik dan melihat Sehun sudah sibuk lagi dengan smartphone-nya.

"You are jealous, Wu Yifan." Kata Tao kemudian.

"No I'm—" Kris memutar matanya. "Yes."

"With your son?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"I can't help it."

"Yah!"

Tao memukul dada Kris.

"I love you, Wu Yifan, only you."

"I love you too, Huang Zitao, always."

"You know what?" kata Tao lagi. "Your son is in love, and he ask me some favour."

"Mwo?" Kris membulatkan matanya. "Nugu?"

"Seorang gadis cantik bermata rusa."

"Noona! Lulu menelpon."

Mereka mendengar lagi Sehun berteriak dari dalam.

"Ne!" Tao hanya menjawab singkat.

"Lulu?" Kris bertanya lagi.

"Ne. Xi Luhan."

"Jadi, tadi kalian sedang membicarakan gadis ini?"

"Begitulah, sebelum Tuan Wu dengan bitch face-nya ini meninggalkan ruangan karena cembu—hmmpcckk"

Kata-kata Tao tidak terdengar lagi karena kali ini Kris yang membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^ mind to review?**


End file.
